A general modelling program (MKMODEL) has been developed for the PROPHET computer system which allows combined pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic simulation and curve fitting. The effect of heart rate on the QT interval in dogs has been shown to be a hyperbolic function. The effect of quinidine is additive and described by a linear model.